Choro-Q HG 2
Road Trip Adventure, also known as Road Trip in NTSC regions, and Choro Q HG 2, is an adventure game, exclusively for the PS2. It has been highly-acclaimed by many gamers - hardcore and casual alike - and is widely known for being the best out of the Choro Q series. On Metacritic, it was rated 80/100 via critics and 9.8/10 via users. Gameplay Road Trip Adventure is an adventure game with many elements of racing in it. The aim of the game is to get all 100 stamps. One of the other main goals is to become president. There are many steps before becoming president, like passing every one of the Q's Factory Races. In-game, there is more stress on becoming president than getting all of the stamps. The player goes round to every city, completing stamps and races. There are also several mini-games in which to participate, like golf. Players may also acquire parts to enhance the performance of their cars. .]] Starting At the start of the game the player is asked to enter the name and the currency. It then changes to a scene where the president expresses his desire to retire as president to his secretary. He then says that whoever wins the World Grand Prix will get the chance to challenge him and take the presidency for himself. The game then switches to a scene where the player is in the Q's Factory and is being informed by the Q's factory truck of the World Grand Prix and then is left alone to the game. The player starts with a different body depending on the currency and name he/she has entered. The player starts with the normal parts and 1000 money. The player can choose a teammate after his first race. The player can then decide whether he wants to pursue the stamps first or do racing first. The player can then follow the highway to the next city when he is ready Stamps There are 100 stamps in all and you can see the stamps you have from the start menu. Stamps are awarded for completing "missions" or for acheiving a goal or winning a mini-game etc. After you get 100 stamps you can get the Devil Parts. you get the devil parts bye talking to the white car next to the lampost outside raimbowjump in cloud hill Land There are nine cities (though some of them may be too small to be considered as cities, much more passed off as villages), Peach Town, Fuji City, My City, Sandpolis, Chestnut Canyon, Mushroom Road, White Mountain, Papaya Island and Cloud Hill. These are linked by highways and dirt tracks. Cities contain houses, shops and some cities contain other things like bars and police stations, which can give clues on where Choro Q coins are. Many houses can be entered, as can shops and bars. There are also some rivers and trees, along with the enclosing Grand Ocean. Other Cars You can "talk" to other cars by driving up to them or entering the building they are in. They can sometimes give you useful information or items, or they may just be happy to talk to you. Most cars ask you to join your team. It is a good way of recruiting team members, however can get irritating after you have successfully built up a team. Two Player Two Player Gameplay Road Trip Adventure is also a two-player game. Once two controllers are inserted into the PS2 or PS3, a Two Player option is available at the main menu. From here, you can play games with a friend, such as: * Highway Race * Sliding Door Race * Football You can also compete in races which Player 1 is the Red Team, and Player 2 is the Blue Team. After competing in the multi-player mode, scores are added up via amounts of wins, and the highest amount of points win. Two Player Trading One of the more valuable aspects of Road Trip Adventure is Two-Player trading. This allows players to sell/buy parts to a friend via inserting both memory cards into the PS2/PS3. The parts are priced based on how far one player is in the game and how far the other. For example, if a Player is selling a part to another Player, and he/she has nearly completed the game, the part will be much more expensive to Player 2 to buy. There is also a secret in this, so you can get all your team-mates to wield the Devil Parts. If both memory cards have completed game data on, they can trade the Devil Parts on a certain memory card, so there are two. This is valuable as Devil Parts cannot be bought. Mini Games There are many mini games in Road Trip Adventure, most of them based on human activities. The player may use his car directly in a mini-game or use it to manipulate other objects e.g. hit a ball in football. Praise Area Road Trip Adventure has been praised for it's unthinkably massive area that the game takes place in. Many people have enquired on how much time it took for a game created by a basic company in the year 2002. Fullness Another praise is that the amount of games, races and cities the game has. The fact of this, it has been praised for the ongoing adventure. Ctriticism Physics Road Trip Adventure has often been criticized for its dodgy physics. These sometimes allow the car to "float" in the air for an unrealistic amount of time and/or go through fences at high speeds. Graphics One of the other main criticisms about the game are the large parts of the lands outside cities that have nothing and are just a plain golden brown colour. Also, sometimes, trees may just be drawn on plain boars that stand up vertically. The player can sometimes get on top of the trees and find that on top it is just plain green land. However, there has been some praise on the graphics, including: Signs, Interiors and details of the cars parts/bodies. The buildings look very basic and square, which can be told by the lack of shading on the sides. Trivia * Apparently, the game is set in 2012, according to the front cover of the game.